


His Angel

by Fandomtrash_247



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrash_247/pseuds/Fandomtrash_247
Summary: Imagine avoiding Crowley after you fell from Heaven, believing he didn’t want to see you again because you were no longer ‘His Angel’. Thousands of years later you two bump into each other and you found out that his prized possession since you disappear was one of your feathers. But not a pure white one. Half black. He knew and he was heartbroken. Looking for you ever since.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Kudos: 89





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Good Omens, so please be gentle and give constructive criticism.

One thousand years had gone by and there were two thoughts that swam in your head. 'What did I do?’ and 'I miss him.’ battled for your attention on a day to day business, and it left you drained on a good day.

You had been an angel once upon a time, but that ship had sank a thousand years ago. It had been a normal day when you had gone into work in Heaven, and before you knew it you had been fired in the roughest way possible. You had fallen, and there was no getting back up.

It was that day when you dropped contact with Crowley. He was an angel once too, and he fell long before you did, but if anything it had made you two even more inseparable. You had known each other from before he had fallen, and you had remained there through all of his troubles with his fall. He was more of an action man than words, but you knew he appreciated you being there when he had fallen. But when it had been your turn you didn’t want help from him. You didn’t want to see him. It would make it all the more real, and he would be so disappointed in you. He hadn’t always been your demon, but you had always been his angel and now that was gone.

Rather than face the disappointment he would have behind his glasses, you ran. It didn’t matter where, just away from where you thought he might be.

But now it was present day and you were walking down to the park to try and get some relaxation in to try to combat the war in your head. You didn’t know where you were or what park you were in. You felt it didn’t matter. But as you were sitting by the water watching the ducks you saw a glimpse of red from the corner of your eye. Looking over there he was. Crowley. And he was with someone else getting ice cream. Aziraphale. You knew of Aziraphale, but had never taken the time to get to know him. Heaven wasn’t about friends, it was about getting the job done after all. The only friend you had ever had was Crowley, and now it seemed that he was able to move on. It made your heart swell to know that he was okay, but it also made you sad because it wasn’t with you.

Being a Principality, Aziraphale had felt your joy and looked to see who gave off such strong feelings. Crowley, who was watching Aziraphale, looked to see what he was looking at. And his heart stopped.

It was you.

It was really really you!

Before he knew what he was doing, he ran towards you. He needed to talk to you again like the old times. The times where he would stay up all night with you and talk about anything and everything. He loved his sleep, but he loved you more.

Seeing him run towards you, you quickly grabbed your phone and ran away. A thousand years ago you didn’t see him, and you didn’t want to see him now. But as you ran and he chased you you couldn’t help but feel giddy. It used to be a game for you two to chase each other, but he would…

…always win. Oh shit.

Feeling him grab you, you both fell to the ground and he pinned you beneath him, you in between his legs and his hands pinning your wrists by your head. You were looking at each other, breathing heavily as you looked each other over. While he always win, it didn’t mean you didn’t make him work for it.

“It really is you isn’t it.” he said as he caught his breath. He hadn’t seen you in so long, but you hadn’t changed at all. You still had the same hair, same clothing style, same height. It was all you.

You looked away when he said that, forcing yourself to not look at him again. If you did this, you wouldn’t be able to go away again and you knew it.

“Let me go.” you said to him.

“No, it’s been one thousand years. Where have you been?” he asked.

“Away.” you replied, struggling under him.

“You don’t get to do that to me. Go away for a thousand years and then when I finally see you again you try to run and stay away. I deserve to know why!” he shouted, not caring if he alerted anybody in the area.

Rather than give him and answer you struggled some more and he held onto you tighter.

“Tell me!” he shouted, and in his voice you could hear the desperate undertones. You had hurt him and he needed to know why you left.

“Because I’m not your angel anymore, Crowley! I haven’t been for a thousand years and I would take a thousand more to avoid your disappointment.” you shouted back.

He stiffened above you and you took that moment of opportunity to push him off of you and get up. You were about to walk away when you heard his voice again.

“Did you really think that about me?” he asked, his voice softer and uncertain.

Looking back at him, he was still on the ground and looking up at you. You couldn’t see his eyes, but he was very much expressive without needing to see them. He was upset, sad, though you didn’t know who at.

Going over to him, you helped him up. “Why wouldn’t you be? I was your angel, your best friend. And I’m nothing now.”

“Ngk. You’re not nothing. You never have been and you never will be. Not to me.” he told you.

“It seems in the past thousand years my position as angel best friend has found another.” you said, gesturing over at Aziraphale, who had come over but kept some distance.

“Don’t do that. Jealousy isn’t a good shade on you.” Crowley said.

“It’s merely a fact.” you replied.

“If you want facts then fine. You were my angel best friend, but the day you fell you left. I went to another friend to cope with your loss and to help me find you. After a thousand years I thought I’d never find you, but I have today. And now that I found you-” he said, going from talking to shouting throughout his monologue, grabbing you by your shoulders and bringing you close to him. You braced yourself for his anger and disappointment.

“- I want you to come home.” he said, sounding like he was on the verge of crying.

Grabbing something out of his pocket he pulled out a feather. One of your feathers. Unlike Crowley’s, yours weren’t completely black. Instead the top half were dark, the bottom half still white. To anybody looking at your wings they would be black, and nobody took the time to see the pureness underneath. Nobody but Crowley.

When you heard him tell you to come home, you looked up at him. How could he possibly want you around after all of this?

“Aziraphale told me about your fall. I went to find you but you were gone. In all the rush you had dropped this.” he said with a sniffle.

You looked at the feather and then back at him. “Why did you care so much?” you asked him.

“Because it was you. Falling is a terrifying and traumatic thing and I wasn’t there to help you like you did with me. I wanted you to know that everything was going to be okay. But I lost you.” he told you, hoping you would understand.

Tears gathered in your eyes. “But I’m not your angel anymore…”

He let go of your shoulder and wiped a few tears that fell away.

“You don’t have to be anything but one of my best friends again. What Aziraphale and I have is very special, but what you and I have is extraordinary. And I would love to have both of my best friends by my side.” he said, offering his hand to you.

After so long without him, you didn’t even consider saying no to that offer. You placed your hand in his and he gave a smile before bringing to over to Aziraphale so you two could properly meet.

While Crowley wasn’t a man of words, he was willing to be if he could have to back for all of eternity.


End file.
